Blood Ties
by VFSNAKE
Summary: Another one-shot between Luke, Leia, and their Father. ENJOY!


Blood Ties

Luke was on the Alliance's Medical Frigate _Salvation_, he was having a disturbing feeling through the Force about his Father being in danger after the former Sith Lord had nearly died on the Death Star, and was now trying to survive the Emperor's Sith Lightning attack along with the other injuries the man had endured long ago. When Luke brought his Father to the Frigate, some of the doctors there were hesitant to work on him, but a little push in the right direction using the Jedi Mind Trick fixed that problem, and had begun treating the now Anakin Skywalker.

Like the doctors treating his Father, Luke himself was completely appalled by the injuries that the man had suffered for what according to the medical droids had kept on his body for over 20 years. The suit Anakin Skywalker had been put in wasn't helpful to his weak condition either, as the suit seemed to keep him constant pain, and amplifying it several times over.

Of course, as with everything Skywalker related, the situation went from bad to worse in regards to Anakin Skywalker being Darth Vader, as word got out about the man being alive in Alliance hands, and Luke didn't have to be strong in the Force like he was now to sense the growing anger within them aimed at the former Sith Lord. Even now, some of those people were onboard this ship, close to his Father, and the Force was sending off warning signs of a possible attack on the once great Jedi Knight of the Old Republic.

Nearly at the door, Luke frowned at seeing two guards outside of his Father's door, and the fact they were _not_ the ones assigned to it. Feeling the Force telling him to hurry, the son of Anakin Skywalker moved quicker to the door, but was stopped by the guards, and were denying him access.

"Sorry sir, but we have orders to prevent you access to _him_," said the one guard to Luke's right.

"Who gave the order?" said Luke, as he saw the two look at each other for a second, and knew if it was an official order they would have stated it in a second.

"General Madine sir," said the guard to Luke's left.

"Your lying. What is going on in that room?" said Luke, as he heard the voice singing now to delay no further.

"That's none of your business Commander Skywalker. You did your job. Now its being finished," said the guard on the fight of Luke.

Luke responded with an angry look in his eyes and called the Force to his being before he threw both guards hard across the hall until they hit wall. Using the Force again, as he did not want to risk being denied access by the code required pad on the right of the door, the young Jedi Knight raised the last thing standing in his way from seeing his Father, and ignored the resistance the system was stating upon the unexpected move. Alarms began to blare around him, but Luke didn't care about that right now, as he saw a doctor with not so great intentions standing over his Father, and had a syringe in hand ready to inject something into the former Sith Lord.

"What the? What are you doing here?" said the doctor, who from the looks of things was a Bothan, and wasn't expecting Luke to be here.

"Stopping you," said Luke coldly, as he pulled the Bothan away from his Father until the man's neck was in his hand, and began squeezing the life out of him.

"Y-You don't u-understand. T-This m-monster h-has to d-die f-for a-all of the p-people h-he's killed," said the Bothan struggling to breathe and in the process had dropped the needle on the ground.

"That 'monster', as you call him is _my Father_, and I will not tolerate someone like _you_ trying to kill him," said Luke, as he threw Bothan out of the room, and then used the Force to slam the door shut before the security team could interfere.

"Son," said Anakin in a whispered voice, as the breathing mask on his face fed him the oxygen his body needed, and the blue eyes of the Father looked at the blue eyes of the son seeing the mixture of emotions in them.

"It's all right Father. I will protect you from people like that. They don't see the good you can do now that you're no longer possessed by the Dark Side," said Luke walking over to his Father and put a hand on the thin sheet that covered the man's scarred body.

"Be mindful of your feelings Luke. They will betray you...as they did me," said Anakin, as he remembered how his feelings for Padme had eventually been his undoing, and had ruined his life because he loved her too much.

"I will Father. I just want you to live. Once you're fully healed, we can revive the Jedi Order, and make it better then it once was," said Luke, as he saw his Father nod, and smile at him before succumbing to sleep.

Smiling at his Father once more time, Luke left the room after freeing the door from its frozen position before the security people outside tried to destroy it, and cause even more problems. The people outside the room gave him a wide enough space to leave without the risk of his wrath coming down upon them like Father like son.

To be honest Luke preferred it that way.

"Luke!" said Leia, as she along with Han, Lando, and Chewie came down the corner to see him.

"Hi Leia," said Luke with a smile on his face.

"Are you okay? I sensed so much anger coming from you just moments ago," said Leia, as she was beginning to understand her powers now, but only on the ways of emotions, and what people felt.

"I could be better. I just stopped someone from killing Father," said Luke, as he saw Leia gasp, and Han looked down the hall where the group of people were near the room door where the former Sith Lord recovered from his injuries.

"Maybe you should get some rest kid. After all you've been through, I doubt the power of that hokey religion is good for your health, and good old fashion sleep would be better," said Han seeing the signs of Luke having bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep.

"Not yet. I have to make sure someone is properly watching my Father so no one tries to do that again. There are too many people in the Alliance more then willing to take a shot at him in his current condition," said Luke, as he may have to move his Father to one of the shuttles, and take off with him to a safe world where he could recover.

"Yeah that line could cover Endor and both Death Stars before you got halfway down the list," said Lando before he got a growl from Chewie.

"Luke you need to relax. I'll go in there and keep watch over him if you want. Chewie can come with me as extra muscle," said Leia, as she knew it was actually because of Darth Vader that Boba Fett didn't shoot Chewie on Cloud City before Han was frozen.

"I suppose your right Leia. Besides, I think the two of you need to talk anyway, and have a fresh start," said Luke smiling at his sister and then at Chewie before the hairy Wookiee wrapped him up in a hug.

"Come on kid. I'll walk you to a temporary bunk where we can crash for awhile. You too Lando," said Han, as he knew that Leia meeting with her estranged Father was not going to be easy, and the former smuggler knew his witty attitude was going to cause more harm then good.

"Yeah. I do feel pretty beat. Blowing up the Death Start drains you after a short time," said Lando, as he saw Leia walk with Chewie to Vader's room, and wished the woman the best of luck.

When Leia walked into the room to see her _Father_, she was _not_ prepared for the sight of destroyed body that was considered the most _feared_ man in all of the Empire, and took a step back right into Chewie in the process. The Wookiee to his credit, held Leia carefully with his big furry hands, and looked at the broken body that was once Darth Vader lying on the bed struggling to live. Chewie had long suspected this man, who was once a Sith Lord looked like this underneath the armor, and mask that denied any form of sunlight on his body. The pale skin of the man proved this, as did the sense of smell the Wookiee possessed, as he had long since smelled the burned flesh, and blood that was hidden by the armor. Chewie never spoke of it to the others because his sense of smell had picked up the connection between Vader, Luke, and Leia before the three knew the entire truth about their family.

It wasn't his place to speak of it.

Giving Leia a small shove, which was by no means small by Wookiee standards when it came to their strength, the former Princess of Alderann walked towards the apparently sleeping form of her Father, and would have thought he was dead if not for the machines in the room saying otherwise. For her part, Leia wondered how someone in this condition could be the fearless Sith Lord, who had haunted her nightmares for years, and what cruel thing kept him alive all this time?

She knew the answer to the last part though. It was the Emperor. That heartless man did this to her Father both physically and mentally through harsh lessons only a real Sith could deliver.

"Father," said Leia in a voice barely considered a whisper, as she place a hand on his shoulder, feeling the flesh of his body was so fragile outside of the armor, and wondered just how much of his sanity had been lost during this time in constant pain since these scars covered his body.

"I...am not...worthy of that title," said Anakin, as he saw Leia gasp at him opening his eyes, and revealing the color of them to her.

"Maybe, but you can be one day," said Leia, as she saw him trying to smile, and knew it was only causing his scars to further aggravate him to try.

"I would like that. I can't believe I missed just how much you look like your Mother is almost beyond my comprehension. How did I miss it I will never know," said Anakin, as he now had tears running down his eyes, and cursed the fact his prosthetic limbs were removed to prevent the need to touch his daughter's face.

"It's all right now though. I know Bail raised me like his own, but deep down I knew he wasn't my really my Father, and felt like something was kept from me this whole time until just recently," said Leia, as she touched his scarred face, and saw him melt into the loving comfort her touch to it brought.

"I only learned of you being my daughter when I battled your brother on the Death Star before he bested me in combat. You need to be careful with Luke and make sure he does not fall like I did for the sake of a loved one. He must _not_ make the same mistake I did," said Anakin, as he saw Leia nod in understanding, and would do her best to keep Luke in the Light Side of the Force.

"I'll do my best," said Leia, as she saw him nod slightly, and then look at Chewie behind her.

"I take it Captain Solo is alive and well?" said Anakin seeing his daughter blush slightly and heard the Wookiee speak something that was too garbled for his ears to properly understand.

"We freed him from Jabba's Palace and I killed Jabba himself," said Leia, as she saw her Father looking back with pride in those blue eyes, and his smile seemed to grow.

"And how does your Wookiee friend feel about me?" said Anakin knowing the Wookiee could easily defeat him without breaking a sweat.

"He's not upset. In fact, it was because of you, Boba Fett didn't shoot him, or Han when he had the chance," said Leia, as she saw Anakin nod, and his eyes became distant in remembering a past memory.

"Your Mother got into trouble quite a bit during the Clone Wars. Even before the war she was in danger actually," said Anakin, as he winced slightly from the memories of his past with Padme no longer held back by the Dark Side, or the Emperor for that matter.

"She must have been a strong woman to survive it and to put up with you back then," said Leia though she mentally winced when he did at a painful memory.

"Everyone I have ever loved has always perished because they loved me back. The only one to survive so far is Luke and even then there have been several close encounters," said Anakin, as he remembered all the times Luke was hunted by him, and how several on occasions his son had nearly died.

"I know. But if there is one thing I've learned about our family, is that we endure, and can overcome whatever life throws at us," said Leia, as she saw him nod in agreement, and let out a small laugh though it was clear it hurt to try.

"How true. How it is," said Anakin, as he could now no longer maintain consciousness, and let slumber take him again.

Leia left the room while Chewie stayed after kissing her Father on his pale, scarred, and bald head so she could see Luke again if only to see him sleeping. She sensed his Force signature was not far before finding the room and entering to see the Luke was sound asleep with Han watching his friend.

"The kid fell asleep the moment his head touched the pillow. How are you feelings on this matter your worshipfulness?" said Han seeing Leia glare at him slightly and then move over to Luke gave him the lightest of hugs before whispering something into his ear.

"I'm afraid Han. I'm afraid for my Father," said Leia, as she whispered into his ear, and he held her close.

"He looked that bad huh?" said Han, as he held Leia close to him, and felt her tears roll down that face he loved so much.

"More then you could imagine. I know I shouldn't excuse him for what he did to you, Luke, and even myself after all that's happened. But after seeing he's suffered so much more and for far longer...I just can't hate him," said Leia, as she held onto Han, and cried into his shoulder.

"I believe you Leia. I've heard stories about what he looks like without that suit. Some say he's horrible scarred, others say he's not human, and others say...well they're wrong by that point," said Han, as he felt Leia hold him tighter, and cry some more.

"Father told me to be careful with Luke and to make sure my brother doesn't fall like he did. How do I do that?" said Leia, as she saw didn't want her brother to fall to the Dark Side, and be an enemy she was reluctant to fight.

"Luke cares about his Father and knows a lot of people will want him dead in his given condition, right? So help Luke protect his Father. He's yours too so its only natural that family defend each other," said Han, as he saw Leia nod, and smile at him before turning to see Luke staring at them.

"Hey," said Luke sitting up.

"Hey yourself. You should still be out of it Luke," said Leia in a scolding sisterly tone.

"I did get some sleep and used the Force to make the time I had more potent. It makes a few minutes feel like hours to the body and let me recover faster," said Luke, as he got up off the bed, and did a quick stretch of his limbs.

"Really? Wow! I'm sure the ladies would really love to hear that," said Lando jokingly though a glare from both Skywalker twins shut him up.

"In any case, my Father can't stay here for too long, as the growing anger, and hatred the people in the Alliance have for him is growing with each passing moment. I need to get him on a shuttle and to a world where he can heal properly without risk of being killed by some vengeful nutcase," said Luke sighing before running a hand through his hair.

"It won't be easy given our Father's condition Luke. It will take at least a Month before his condition stabilizes and no doubt Alliance High Command will intend to keep all busy to prevent us from seeing him," said Leia, as she knew how Mon Mothma felt about Darth Vader, and the other members on the Council were the same way.

"Then I'll resign from Alliance Command. I kind of have to if the Jedi are to be a separate entity from the Republic when we've taken Coruscant," said Luke, as he smiled at Leia, and she smiled back knowing her brother had an easy answer for that problem.

"You make it sound like we can just fly straight to the Imperial Capital and easily take it without a problem," said Han frowning at the young Jedi and Luke just let out a chuckle.

"Han, who has access codes to gain access to Coruscant? Who has high level clearance access codes to the Imperial Palace? Who can give us details about Imperial systems that no one else would know?" said Luke seeing Han's eyebrows rise up almost past his hair.

"Wait! You're saying Vader is the key to taking the Imperial Capital?" said Han, as he got an elbow to the ribs from Leia, and a glare from Luke.

"He's Anakin Skywalker! Darth Vader was merely a puppet of the now late Emperor with the real man behind it being a tortured soul. I know you're still reserved about him being alive Han, but he's the only family aside from Leia I have left right now, and I won't let his past dictate his future in the Galaxy anymore. This maybe his one chance to be truly free and fix the Galaxy after the Emperor ordered him to screw it up," said Luke, as he saw Han sigh, and scratch the back of his head.

"Hey if you say he's Anakin Skywalker, then I won't argue, but what are we going to do with Alliance High Command because you know, and I know they're talking about him right now. I highly doubt they're thinking of giving him a hug for all he's done to the Galaxy," said Han knowing like Leia what they were like when it came to Vader.

Some had tried to hire Bounty Hunters to kill the former Sith Lord, but none would take the contract out of fear of being caught, and then being tortured by the man.

"We can't let anything happen to him. I'll stay with Father until he's better," said Luke, as he knew that it was the only way to protect his Father at this point, and learn more about the Force from his Father.

"What should we do?" said Han knowing that if Luke was going to be with his Father, then they should do something to, and help their friend anyway they could.

"So far, no one knows of the relationship between Father, and myself outside of our little group that should know. Leia can sit in on the Alliance High Command meetings to find out what they plan to do with Father, Han, and Lando can both work on the _Falcon_ while preparing it for immediate takeoff to a neutral system should we have to get Father out of the system in a fast ship," said Luke seeing Han beaming with pride over his ship _finally_ getting recognition for being something other then a "piece of junk".

"Any world in particular? They're a lot of systems that could side either way on this and it only takes one person to rat out your Father," said Han, he saw Luke shake his head, and indicate the planet needed was lost to him.

"I'll have to ask Father. I'm sure he's been searching for a means to have his body healed, but never could because of the Emperor, and was waiting for the day the man would die. The best strategy we have at this point, is to endure, and wait for the right moment to move him safely to the _Falcon_," said Luke, as he knew his Father would have knowledge of planets with the best medical facilities, and secret installations with personnel capable of keeping their mouths shut.

"I'll go take care of that now. Chances are a meeting is going to be held and I'll have to attend. No doubt so will you Luke," said Leia seeing her brother scowl knowing he would rather not go to it while leaving their Father defenseless.

"Chewie, Lando, and I can look after him," said Han seeing Luke look back at him with surprise.

"Are you sure you?" said Luke, as he looked over at Lando snoozing, and then back at Han.

"Not really. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure if the man bought it, I would be among the top people suspected of Darth Vader dying, and be given a medal just for being the suspect," said Han simply.

"But?" said Leia, as she knew there was more he wanted to say, and wanted to hear it first hand.

"_But_, like Luke just said moments ago, he's _not_ Darth Vader, and I currently don't hold any real grudges against Anakin Skywalker," said Han with a scoundrel of a smile on his face.

"All right. I guess you three can watch him. Just be careful though Han. There's no telling what people on this ship or in the Alliance will do to kill our Father," said Luke, as he saw his friend nod before leaving the room with Leia, and to get a shuttle to take them to _Home One_ for the inevitable meeting.

(_Home One_-Sometime Later)

"Bastard!" said Leia, as she was angry with Mon Mothma, and the others in Alliance High Command for ignoring what was told about Darth Vader being Anakin Skywalker.

In fact, the meeting was worse then what Luke first suspected, and neither twin liked what was spoken about the former Sith Lord in regards to rehabilitation. Mon Mothma had asked immediately if Darth Vader was onboard the _Salvation_, which Luke replied he was for treatment to his crippled body suffered prior to his official service to the now late Emperor, and was going to help heal the Galaxy as Anakin Skywalker.

The idea was instantly shot down my Mon Mothma, as she didn't want to risk the Galaxy being destroyed at the hands of a restored, and fully healed Darth Vader. Furthermore, she refused to accept Anakin Skywalker had become Darth Vader, and would not let the fact the former Sith Lord killed the Emperor to save Luke be considered official. Some of the Generals suggested a public trial, followed by an execution to help send a message to the Imperial worlds that the days of the Empire being in control of the known Galaxy were numbered, and inspire the planets sympathetic to their cause rise up against the Empire.

Luke had argued that the man had knowledge of Imperial worlds, which were considered unknown to the Alliance, and possessed unlimited potential in helping them out. Luke wasn't afraid to mention his Father had access codes needed to enter certain bases of the Empire, and could give them a means to get to Coruscant undetected.

The man was a walking Rosetta Stone for untold amounts of information!

"They'd sooner burn him, then give him a chance to earn his redemption, and help heal the Galaxy," said Luke, as he felt his Father's sorrow at the news, and knew Leia could sense it too.

"What do we do? They signed the order right in front of us. In three days, they will have Father arrested, prepare him for trial, and then broadcast it all over the HoloNet so every world sees his death," said Leia, as she had so many question to ask their Father, and so did Luke in regards to their family.

"We get him away from the Alliance. We find a system that doesn't support either side of the war. We don't even have to say Darth Vader or Anakin Skywalker is the patient. We'll put him under a name only we would know and use it to hide his identity until the time is right. Father can even think up the name since he's met enough people in the Galaxy to hide under one of them," said Luke seeing Leia smile and nod in agreement to the idea.

"Let's go back and visit the others. They'll need to know about our plan," said Leia, as she saw Luke smile knowing there was another reason, and it made her blush a little.

"Don't worry Leia. I have no doubts Father will accepts you and Han being together. In a lot of ways, I suspect Han's attitude reminds him of himself back when he was our age, and can't really say no to your choice in lover," said Luke laughing at Leia's blushing face.

"Just you wait Luke. When you find that someone, I'm not going to go easy on you, and it will be your turn to be embarrassed," said Leia, as she saw him smirk at her, and shake his head.

"Which is why I'll do a much better job in keeping such relationships a secret," said Luke running to the hanger bay with Leia right behind him yelling at him in several languages she learned while growing up.

(Medical Frigate _Salvation_)

"So they don't want me to live any longer then _they_ want me to," said Anakin, as he saw his twins sitting before him on either side of the bed, and just for once wanted to have things go in his way.

"That's what they're hoping for," said Leia sadly, as she looked down at the hand on his scarred, and burned arm while wishing her Father had hands to hold.

"Did you tell them about your _connection_?" said Han, as he saw Luke shake his head, and give a small smile.

"They won't accept Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader and won't put it on record since it would bring up too many questions to so many different people throughout the Galaxy. Despite being either person, there are several government officials within the Empire, and the Alliance that respect Father for the military man he was during the Clone Wars into now," said Luke, as he sensed that much from some of the people, and that most of the hatred for the Empire was aimed entirely on the Emperor for his cruelty.

"Damn," said Han, as he couldn't believe Mon Mothma, and the others on the Alliance Council would be so stubborn like a Hutt over this.

"We need to get him to a safe area. Some place he can rest and heal properly where the Alliance can hunt him down," said Luke, as he wished for the hundredth time to know about more planets the Galaxy held, and figure out which one to take his Father.

"Naboo," said Anakin simply in a whispered voice.

"Naboo?" said Leia frowning while trying to remember the planet from her own memory.

"Your Mother's home world. Ironically, it was the Emperor's too, but not many people remember that, and we can use it to our advantage. They have medical facilities in space not far from the planet established during the Clone Wars and I know they're still there," said Anakin, as he had told the Emperor to keep such stations active should the troops being seriously injured be unable to make it to a Imperial controlled planet hospital to recover from their injuries.

"Oh yeah! I know the planet. I don't go there very often, but I did on occasion make a pass, or two through the system to smuggle spice back when it was just Chewie riding in the _Falcon_ with me," said Han, as he could take them to Naboo easily, and they're were plenty of planets for them to go to first before heading there in order to throw off any pursuers off their trail.

"Father, when do you think you'll be ready to safely be moved to the _Falcon_?" said Luke, as he saw his Father close his eyes, focusing on the Force, and then opened them again with much effort.

"I need two more days. Can you give me two more days?" said Anakin, as he saw his twin children, and the Solo looking at each other before nodding that it could be done.

Though it wouldn't be easy.

"If we do this, then we're going to become wanted fugitives of both the Empire, and the Alliance. You know that right?" said Lando seeing the group look at h\him with a smile.

"We will old buddy, but _you_ won't! said Han, as he saw Lando look surprised, and saw the Skywalker twins nod in agreement.

"What? Why?" said Lando surprised by this turn of events.

"Simple! We need someone inside the Alliance to give us a heads up on what's going on with High Command when it comes to us once the poodoo hits the fan.

"They may suspect me anyway or spy on my actions to see if I'll lead them to you," said Lando knowing Mon Mothma wasn't going to accept he was taken out of the loop since it was known that the two scoundrels were good friends.

"Which is why you're going to have to use that natural lady killing charm to keep them from getting suspicious," said Han with his back to Anakin and missed the wince from when he said the words "lady killer".

"It won't be easy," said Lando knowing eyes were going to be on him for awhile.

"Since when is anything ever easy?" said Han seeing his dark skinned friend nod in agreement with that statement.

"All right. I'll hold things down here when Mon Mothma gets angry," said Lando, as he knew how to deal with angry women, and hoped his charms were enough to keep the leader of the Alliance at bay.

"And if things get too hot to handle just meet us on Naboo after going through a few other systems to lose any ships on your tail," said Han putting his around the man's shoulder and gave "trust me" smile that made Lando want to do the exact opposite.

"Do I have a choice?" said Lando before hearing Chewie grow and howl in his direction.

"Does that answer your question?" said Han seeing Lando sigh in defeat knowing he was beat on this personal family mission.

In all honesty, Lando had no love for Darth Vader, and was surprised the man he feared back on Cloud City was really this broken body of a man that endured far more then anyone could have for the last 20 years. In a way, the man had his respect in regards to keeping the pain at bay, and not going insane from all the abuse it had been under.

"All right. I'll do a little snooping on my end while you four prepare to get Anakin off this ship, and somewhere safe," said Lando, as he left the room, and decided a little smooth talking to the female staff would help.

"Lando's right about one thing with this mission," said Han after his friend left.

"What's that?" said Leia with a raised eyebrow.

"It won't be easy," said Han simply while Anakin laughed before going into a coughing fit that soon subsided.

"Solo, you forget that a Skywalker's life is always difficult, and the same can be said for that of those close to them," said Anakin knowing his life and the life of his children were _never_ easy.

"Well, at least my life won't be boring anytime soon," said Han, as he heard Chewie growl out something, and he put his hands up in defense.

"You tell him Chewie," said Luke, as he along with Leia, and their Father laughed at Han's expense.

It was good to laugh before doing something dangerous.

( Salvation-2 Days Later)

Mon Mothma walked with her armed escort to Vader's room, a smile on her regal face, as she would bring the monster of a Sith Lord to justice, and help repair the Galaxy after removing one of the key people in it responsible for it nearly being ripped apart. She was going to savor the look of despair that would be on his face, as her escort of Alliance soldiers bound the Sith Lord, and dragged him away in his weakened condition to his cell while suffering in silence like so many had at his hands, and make the man know what it meant to suffer.

"Be careful when dealing with Vader. Just because he is unable to move, it doesn't mean you can let down your guard, as he'll use the Force, and possibly try to escape," said Mon Mothma, as she saw her escort nod, and then opened the door to Vader's room while her men had their blasters drawn.

Walking into the room, Mon Mothma's triumph over Darth Vader turned into a tragedy, as she saw an empty bed, and the Sith Lord nowhere to be found. Scowling deeply, she went to the medical charts around the bed, which confirmed this room was Vader's, but it was clear the man wasn't in the room, and it was making Mon Mothma suspect different theories as to _why_ that was.

Could Vader have become one with the Force? Unlikely, as to the side the Sith Lord took in the alignment, and had to be of the Light Side to be granted that reward. Was he using the Force to hide his presence on the bed and trick her into thinking he escaped? No, her hand touched the bed, and felt only sheets with no flesh lying on them.

Besides, Mon Mothma doubted the man had enough strength right now to call upon the Force to help him escape, much less hide from her, and the armed guards searching the room for any space the Sith could have hidden. It was by this point, the leader of the Alliance realized the fact she didn't realize had been there the whole time, and in her own arrogance had overlooked for the pride of arresting Vader.

The man had a son!

Cursing in several languages, Mon Mothma reached for her comm. unit at her waist, and activated it to contact the bridge.

"This is the bridge of the _Salvation_," said the Captain of the medical frigate.

"Captain, this is Mon Mothma. I want you to send a security team to the hanger bay and detain Luke Skywalker along with the injured person he's trying to take off the ship," said Mon Mothma, as she didn't want the ship thrown into a panic, and cause more problems.

"Yes Lady Mon Mothma. I'll do that right now," said the Captain knowing a command from the woman was not something he could ignore.

"I'll meet your team there and help detain the two _personally_!" said Mon Mothma, as she would enjoy crushing Vader, and his bastard son right in front of the others eyes.

(With Luke and Anakin)

"Looks like they know," said Luke hearing the alarm go off, as he helped his Father in his floating hoverbed that was _borrowed_ from storage, and was glad it was one of the more recent models currently out there with the ability to support an oxygen tank in case the patient required help in order to breathe.

"You expected it to be easy?" said Anakin smiling at his son knowing they had just been through this with the others.

"For once, I really wish something so simple would be easy, and just go according to plan," said Luke, as he saw the _Falcon_ docked, and the ramp down with Han motioning for him to hurry.

"Hold it right there Skywalker. Don't take another step," said Mon Mothma, as she had her blaster pointed at Skywalker's back, and her escort along with security she asked for doing the same.

"Lady Mon Mothma, to what do I owe the pleasure, and honor of your company," said Luke, as he turned slightly to see the woman, and her small army sent to stop him.

"You're under arrest Skywalker. You along with your _Father_ will pay for your crimes against us along with Captain Solo there for helping in the escape," said Mon Mothma, as she wanted the man to move so Vader's scarred face would be seeable, and burn it forever in her memory.

"My Father has more value to the Galaxy in being alive then being dead. He can help heal the Galaxy, but you're too stubborn to see it, and I won't lose him after I just found him underneath all the darkness the Emperor buried over his true self," said Luke, as he saw various storage crates not far from, and the Alliance opposition behind him.

"Your family connection to him has clouded your judgment Skywalker. The man has to die for his crimes so his evil can never happen again and no one can learn from him," said Mon Mothma ready to fire at Skywalker the moment he reached for his Lightsaber.

"Don't do this Mon Mothma. If you push this, I will defend my Father, and I _will_ kill you if it means protecting him from harm," said Luke, as he reached into the Force, and knew what needed to be done.

"Not if you die first," said Mon Mothma, as she was about to pull the trigger, but a storage container in the hanger bay crashed into several of her men, and they crashed into her causing the leader of the Alliance to stumble forward.

Using the Force to further help in their escape, Luke threw several more storage boxes, and hit several more Alliance soldiers aiming their blasters at him. Finally making it up the ramp, Luke gave his Father's hoverbed over to Han, and brought out his Lightsaber to quickly defend the ship against blaster fire from Mon Mothma's group before getting into the _Falcon_.

Mon Mothma herself, cursed loudly at the loss of Darth Vader in her grip, and that the man got away thanks to his _son_ she had right under her very nose.

(Onboard the _Millennium Falcon_)

"We're clear?" said Luke making his way to cockpit and saw Han at the controls with Chewie being his copilot.

"Yeah, we're clear of most the ships with just enough room to chart a course to a system near Naboo. Better go check on your Father and make sure he's tied down. Leia's with him so tell her to brace for the jump," said Han, as he was soon being hailed by the a group of X-wings, and recognized them as the remains of Rouge Squadron from the recent battle.

_"Rouge Leader to Millennium Falcon. Come in Falcon,"_ said the voice Han knew to be Luke's old buddy Wedge.

"This is the _Falcon_. What's going on Wedge?" said Han trying to act like nothing was wrong.

_"Han, I have orders from Mon Mothma herself to disable your ship, and if necessary destroy it before given the chance to enter Hyperspace. Can you tell me why in Sith Hell my squad has those orders?"_ said Wedge since he didn't want to do this to Luke and Han since that ship had destroyed the Death Star.

"Listen Wedge, the reason behind Mon Mothma's orders are hard to explain right now, but trust me when I say do _not_ fire on the _Falcon_, and just let us go. Luke to someone with him on my ship to go somewhere safe and heal before they head out into the Galaxy to fix what the Emperor caused during his time alive," said Han, as he didn't want Wedge to know a certain exSith Lord was on this ship, and give the man a reason to blow it up.

_What do we tell Alliance High Command?"_ said Wedge knowing that wasn't going to be a pretty meeting.

"Just tell them Luke threatened to use the Force on you guys. I know its sounds more like Bantha poodoo, but its much better then any other reason you can give," said Han hearing Wedge hesitate in speaking and then heard the sigh that followed.

_"All right. Not like I could fire on you anyway. The guys all lookup to Luke and I can't betray him like that after all we've been through. Whatever he's doing has to be a good reason right? So, I'll cover for you, and take the heat on this one,"_ said Wedge hearing the others on the system saying they would do the same.

"Thanks Wedge. I'll let Luke know what you're doing for him. And just for the record, the kid's mission is personal in regards to his family, and we both know how important that is," said Han, as he could almost see Wedge nodding his head, and some of the other Rogues verbally expressing it.

_"Okay. I'll head back after you make the jump. I'll say Luke used the Force to temporarily freeze our minds or something. I mean, Vader could choke people on a Star Destroyer while he was on another so its possible, and believable in regards to that stuff, right?"_ said Wedge since he had heard the stories and rumors about the Force.

"That'll work. Okay Wedge. We'll talk about this later if given the chance. _Falcon_ out," said Han, as he ended the transmission, and soon shot off into Hyperspace.

(Naboo-Several Months Later)

"How do you feel Father?" said Luke, as he saw his no longer albino skin colored Father look back at him with a freshly tanned skin, and stems of hair showing up on his head.

It had been a difficult recovery for the former Sith Lord, as he healed his broken body thanks to Naboo's advanced medical technology that healed his injuries, and had to get more _human_ looking prosthetics for his limbs. They were more natural looking, which were without a doubt much better then the heavy, and a bit bulky ones the Emperor had fitted him with around his armor. After the injuries were healed, Anakin went on to have his skin have the healthy look he once had in his youth, and regain his lost hair.

Again it wasn't easy.

They're had been some close calls with the Alliance hunting for the group, as word was sent out to the Galaxy that Darth Vader was still alive, and recovering from his wounds. This of course, made the Empire mobilize once they had solidified their position under the a woman, who was the Director of Imperial Intelligence, and rumored to have been the Emperor's lover at some point.

Nothing was ever proven of course, but it did give her some leverage to handle things at the Imperial Center long enough to bring the Empire back around, and focus on keeping the Empire intact.

As for Anakin, he knew when the time came, they could slip into the Imperial Palace, and overthrow the woman if need be before change the Empire back into the Republic. Of course, such things were Months if not years away from happening, as Anakin had to teach his children about the Force, and what he knew of it during his time being a Jedi Knight.

Leia of course had gotten more attention out of the two when it came to training, but only because Luke was already so knowledgeable in the ways of the Force, and was made a Jedi Knight by Master Yoda himself before the green dwarf died. Still, Anakin did his best to teach them both equally, as there were still some gaps in the training Luke had received, and needed to learn more about them before heading out again.

"I feel fine son. I've missed this place so much. I only wish your Mother was still alive to enjoy it with me," said Anakin, as he remembered the time they spent together on this very plant, and how her smile could outshine the sun.

"I know she'd be proud of you Father. How much sooner do you think it will be before its time to sneak into Coruscant?" said Luke interested in the Imperial ruled world and had wanted to see it for some time.

"Not much longer. You sister had progressed well and has already made her Lightsaber. I can tell she was a bit nervous turning it on out of fear of the damn thing exploding," said Anakin seeing his son laugh at that since it had happened to them too.

The three infamous members of the Skywalker family, killed by their own homemade Lightsabers exploding in their hands, and leaving very little to identify.

"I'm glad you survived the Death Star after taking that Sith Lightning Father. I can help wonder what would happen if you didn't," said Luke seeing his Father smiling and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure many things would be different son, but that's not something we should dwell on right now, as we have other things to work on, and they involve your sister. So go get her and we can continue our lessons from yesterday in Lightsaber forms since we're all a tad bit rusty on them," said Anakin, as he had just finished making a new one for himself, and had to make his body remember how to do them.

"Of course," said Luke, as he went to find his sister, and hoped she wasn't doing anything with Han since this place did bring it out in couples.

_"An amazing son you have there Anakin,"_ said Obi-wan materializing in front of his old apprentice and smiling at him.

"Yeah. He's a better Jedi then I ever was," said Anakin smiling at the spiritual form of his old Master.

_"Don't sell yourself short old friend. You were great too once and can be again. Just remember that your family is there for you and to be open with them. Trust in a family is key to it living a long life. Something I think the Jedi Order forgot about when assigning you the task of spying on the Chancellor. In a way, he was right to say the Jedi Council didn't try you, and that one day you'd become too strong to ask missions of in the future,"_ said Obi-wan seeing Anakin nod his head in agreement.

"Because of the Prophecy," said Anakin simply.

_"I think the Jedi were afraid it would balance the Force back into place, but also remove them the height of their own power, and those on the Jedi Council didn't want to change things. I suppose that's one of the reasons our power diminished over the years into the Clone Wars,"_ said Obi-wan seeing Anakin again nod in agreement.

"Well now the Jedi Order can be reborn again. Ironic that the one, who brought it to its knees could help make it rise again, and be better then it once was before Sidious came around," said Anakin knowing the Jedi Order had flaws and those flaws could be fixed if you knew what they were.

_"I will leave that in your capable hands Anakin. No matter what lies ahead of you in the future, I want you to know that I'm proud to call you my apprentice, and a brother in the Jedi Order. Goodbye old friend. May the Force be with you,"_ said Obi-wan before fading away and Anakin smiled an even wider smile.

"May the Force be with you...my brother," said Anakin, as he turned his head, and saw his twins coming his way while Leia looked a bit flush with embarrassment like she had been caught while Luke was grinning like a kid having caught his younger sibling doing something rather rash.

That was family for you and Anakin wouldn't trade it for all the knowledge the Force possessed in its cosmically infinite power.

FIN!


End file.
